brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Funmi Adetola
Funmi Adetola is a CanadianSocialBlade brickfilmer. He is known for the films Lego The Amazing Spider Man 2 and Lego DC Trinity, his Lego Spider-Man series, the Hollow Earth Trilogy, and for his numerous contest entries. Filmography | ???? || The Greatest rapper in Lego Big Poppa in Lego BiM film page || |- | 2011 || Knight battles || |- | 2011 || The killer behind me || Entry into Festival of Souls 2011 |- | 2011 || FIGHT CLUB || Entry into The Four Monkeys's FIGHT CLUB |- | 2011 || Movie 17 || Entry into Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 9 |- | 2012 || Batman: Bathroom Break || |- | 2012 || Alien Defense || Entry into The end of the world contest Collaboration with isaacmiller1993 |- | 2012 || Lego Superheroes: Batarang || |- | 2012 || Thac X: M, The Master Thief || Entry into Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest X Thacumentary |- | 2012 || Lego inFAMOUS || |- | 2012 || Lego The Hunger Games Tv Spot- Movie Event || |- | 2012 || Lego sitcom || Entry into BestBrickFim's BrickFilming Contest |- | 2012 || Angry Man || Entry into EASTER Contest 2012 |- | 2012 || The Greatest pitcher || Entry into Oyo sportstoy contest |- | 2012 || Lego MAN OF STEEL - Official Trailer (2013) || Man of Steel movie trailer recreation |- | 2012 || A Halo Comedy Film || |- | 2012 || Lego Superheroes: Superman's weakness || |- | 2013 || Hollow Earth || First in the Hollow Earth Trilogy |- | 2013 || How stormtroopers spend their time || |- | 2013 || The Passion of Christ || |- | 2013 || Oblivion-Tv Spot 2 in Lego || Oblivion Trailer 2 recreation |- | 2013 || Wonder Woman and Catwoman || Entry into LegoBrickzStudios's Contest |- | 2013 || M is for Mary || |- | 2013 || The Christmas Present || Entry into Christmas in a Minute Contest 2013 |- | 2013 || Funmi wins THAC || Entry into Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 11 Also Known as Funmi likes Onion RingsFunmi Wins THAC BiM film page and Funmi loses THAC and punches Hazzat the tyrant in the faceFunmi Wins THAC link |- | 2014 || Lego The Amazing Spider Man 2 || |- | 2014 || https://youtu.be/ASQbL9WFthE || Entry into EASTER Contest 2014 |- | 2014 || Hollow Earth 2 || Second film in the Hollow Earth Trilogy |- | 2014 || Beware the Jabberwocky || |- | 2014 || Lego Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare || |- | 2014 || Life || Entry into the Bricks in Motion Celebration Contest |- | 2015 || Fried Hobby || Entry into Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XII Story by Harrison Allen |- | 2015 || Lego Spider-Man: Far From Home - Episode 2: "Learning Curve" || |- | 2015 || I love eggs || Entry into EASTER Contest 2015 |- | 2015 || Lego Spider-Man: Far From Home - Episode 1: "Pilot" || Entry into the Superman Celebration Film Festival 2015 |- | 2015 || Hollywood Sucks || Entry into the Darkness and Light Contest |- | 2015 || Lego Spider-Man: Far From Home - Episode 3: "Metamorphosis" || |- | 2016 || DEADPOOL TV Spot #5 in LEGO! || Deadpool TV Spot #5 recreation |- | 2017 || A Brickfilm Director's Signature Style || Entry into Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XIV |- | 2017 || Hollow Earth 3 || Third film in the Hollow Earth Trilogy |- | 2017 || Lego DC Trinity || |- | 2018 || the legend of the samurai and the cyborg gunslinger || Entry into Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest XV |- | 2018 || Lego Daredevil Brickfilm Day 2018 || |- | 2018 || Lego Spider-Man: Far From Home - Episode 4: "The Sinister Six - Part 1" || References